Siroi Honoo: English Version
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: There is a new evil rising in Death Ciy, and its following the Diehl/O Lantern sisters. Time travel, pirate ships, new witch queen, kitsune,wolf, tanuki, leopard,rabbit with black wings, mafia leader, new weapons and students and Lagoon Monster.What now?


_**Hello people of FFN! This is the translate of my Spanish fanfic Shiroi Honno. I hope you like it, enjoy.**_

"_**Thank you´s" time:**_

_**Thanks you Raelynn Grossfor proof reading this, it is very much appreciated.**_

_**Thank you Bellete 07, you were the first one to review this in Spanish.**_

_**Now without further ado, lights, camera, action!**_

We are in a white void, without anything, just white. In one corner are two girls, a wolf, and a leopard making guards.

The condition of both girls was terrible, their clothes tattered, bloody and cut. Their faces were a ghostly white. Both were lying there and with no strength at all. Their breaths, worked, were between ragged and between hiccups.

One of the girls, with blue short hair, whispered as she intertwined her hands and put them on her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and threw a prayer:

"Please help. We are in the book, the ... last chapter. Hear us, dear sister." said the girl while a tear fell from her green eyes.

The other girl, a blonde with green eyes, murmured a few words:  
>"Panthera pardus rin kin" she muttered.<br>"Lopus Canis gin len" said the blunette with conviction.  
>Both began to shine, a golden light engulfed the blonde, while a silver one enveloped the b peliazul.<br>"Panthera pardus kin rin! / CANIS lopus gin len!" Both cried while the wolf howled and the leopard roared.  
>A strong light shot from them and went up, to disappear completely. Exhausted poor girls closed their eyes.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-RESONANCE-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

It was a quiet night in Death City, the moon was laughing with a trickle of blood dripping from its mouth. In an apartment building East Coast, two Shibusen students slept peacefully.  
>A pink-haired girl woke up startled. She ran her emerald eyes through the darkened room, looking for something out of place. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes and ran her hand through her very messy hair.<p>

"Shit, someone is trapped in the damn book." she said annoyed. The pinkette jumped out of bed, looked at the clock, 2 in the morning.  
>She quickly put on a robe and ran to the room of her weapon. She flung open the door, making the lights in the buildings nearby light. She pulled the covers off her weapon so roughly, that the chestnut haired weapon fell from her bed.<p>

"JACKIE WAKE THE HECK UP!" Kim yelled getting more lights turn on. Jackie looked all around, bewildered and very sleepy.  
>"Kim, what time is it?"<br>"The time does not matter much now, come put on a robe. Call Maka, Soul, Harvar, Ox, all Spartio. Let's go to the Death Room, no time for explanations, Jackie. There are people in danger."  
>"Kim, what are you talking about? Calm down."<br>"I can´t. Pick up the phone and I we go to Shibusen by broom, I drive and you call" said while looking for a bag to put her witch costume.  
>"But, what are you saying?" - <p>

"Many lives are at risk if you do not hurry and lift your butt off the bed." said as she took a broom from closet. The girls rushed to the balcony, Jackie with phone in hand and Kim trying to stabilize the broom.  
>"Tanunucoon racooncoo pon pon ponkitanu!" Kim said hastily. In one leap she jumped on the broom and helped to climb in Jackie as she tried to tame a wild Maka.<br>"Maka, please, it is important ... if I know these are not times to call, but ... No, don´t you use a language so wild on me, Maka. Come on, if you come I´ll give you a Special Mocaccino with chocolate syrup and cream at Death bucks. Thanks." Jackie said as she pressed the off button.

In the way of this bizarre journey, they had called half Spartoi, Kim asked Jackie to call Risa, Arisa and Crona, several witches would needed for this.

Upon reaching the Death Room, they had to explain to a very confused Shinigami-sama what was happening. After 30 minutes, all Spartoi had come with clothes fit for the battle.

"Kim, what the hell´s wrong with ya? It's 2 am, someone as BIG as I can´t be woken up at this time." said a very angry Black Star  
>"Yeah Kim, this is not cool." whispered Soul.<br>"Guys, the reason we are here is that there is someone in the Book of Eibon. I had a dream where one voice was calling for help from the last chapter. Don´t you see that we forgot to evacuate someone!" she screamed distressed.  
>"Since we got Kid out of the book I felt a connection with the book. There is someone who suffers. During sleep, I can feel all the pain and despair. We must do something. " <p>

Everyone had forgotten how sleepy they were, especially Kid, who already knew too well what it felt to be in that book.  
>Kim, my princess, don´t worry, you have all my support." said Ox. Kim just nodded.<br>"Well, Spirit, get the book. Risa, Arisa, do we have your help?" Shinigami-sama said in a shrill voice and clasping his big white mittens.  
>"Yes, sir!" the bee witches responded giving a military salute and making various poses.<br>"Shinigami-sama, we need another witch, Crona. Can she help? She has mastered many of the spells I had taught her. She has come a long way in magic." Kim proposed, pointing out to Crona, who since Ragnorok had separated from the shy Meister body by an experiment Stein performed (you don´t want to know) had begun to have more confidence in herself and let´s say that she had developed pretty well.  
>Ragnorok had gone to Russia, a journey to find himself and his past.<br>Crona stood very right, and gripped the white rabbit hat harder. She had already found her animal theme, which was the rabbit.  
>"Of course! The more the merrier!" Shinigami said cheerfully.<br>Kim eyed everyone with gratitude filling her emerald orbs, they had their thumbs up, letting her know that she had their support.  
>"Well, let´s start ." said with conviction, which made hearts appear in Ox´s eyes. Ignoring that, Kim took off her robe, revealing her raccoon filled pajamas, and put her coat and hat. Crona had a fluffy, white dress that reached just below the knees and the sleeves went beyond her hands and put the hat with rabbit ears.<br>The witch sat in a circle, which was led by Kim. Placing the book in the center of the circle, the Spartoi stood close to the book. 

"Ox, stay and help me with the calculation, okay? Guys, to give you a link from this world and Eibon´s, take away my familiar." Kim said while snapping her fingers and a tanuki about the size of two palms appeared. "This is Ruki, my familiar. Ruki, protect them from all the danger in the book." Kim said affectionately hugging the raccoon.

"Yes, Miss." said this as he ran into the arms of Tsubaki and she started to scratch her head, just behind the ears.  
>"Well, let's begin. Calculation Magic! "said Kim starting the hard work of concentration. Kim put her hands palms up on each side. Math texts appeared all over the place. She started to say over and over her special mantra and wildflowers soiled out of the floor, a relaxing prairie smell invaded the room. The book sprang open absorbing all in. Ox was typing quickly on his laptop to take up the coordinates found by Kim. Multiple raccoons (AN: Imagine this is like animals that appear in Indian films (Pocahontas) when making a Hoger and dance) surrounded the magic circle and began to circle around it.<br>Every time Kim loosed some energy the other witches lent her their magic. Translucent bees and rabbits soon traveled all over the place, more flowers grew. Harvar and Jackie were shocked. Everything seemed so surreal. The place took the form of grassland with trees and a river translucent. This was white magic to its best.  
>Oooooooooo-In The Book-OooOooOooOooO<p>

Now we see a gap with letters all scattered about. Suddenly a blinding white light appeared in what should be the sky and there the Spartoi guys. They fell soundly in what should be the floor, all pilled and squashed. At the top of dog pile, without any missteps fell little Ruki. Getting off the pile, she began to look everywhere.  
>"Coo coo... No one here?" Ruki said sitting and sighing. <p>

"Listen, lazy bums, get up and let´s start to look for the person in the last chapter of this book." ordered Kim´s familiar.  
>One by one they stood up and walked around the place aimlessly. Suddenly the index appeared.<p>

"Oh, hello, what brings you guys back to this place?" Said the index with disdain.  
>"Oh, we are looking for-" started Kid, but was rudely interrupted by the index.<br>"I know, the two witches who are weapons, right? They are in the last chapter, just so you know." He said very bored.  
>"Witches you said?" asked Liz.<br>"Yes, the witches who sent the distress signal. Poor, dying, injured and hungry girls..."cynically said the index.  
>"Take us to them!" ordered Kilik.<br>"Nah, I´m a bit lazy. You go, but know that they do not have much time. They have been here so long, and soon they won´t be here. They might end up dying anyway." He yawned.  
>"We'll have to go through all the chapters again ... not cool." Soul muttered, looking down. Everyone started looking at the ground. They recalled the time that passed through the chapter "Lust" and all gender changed. Tsubaki´s brow twitched, she was upset by the outcome of that embarrassing moment of her life.<br>"You really are silly, this is like another book. If you've read it can skip parts to get to any chapter, right?" Ruki cheered. At this Maka's face lit up.  
>"It's true! We go wherever we want!" This alone is enough for everyone cheered.<br>"Tic toc, guys time´s slipping away…" said the index as it melted.  
>"See? Just say "Take us to the final chapter of this book'" Ruki said, sitting Kilik´s head. <p>

They all held hands, and asked to be taken to the last chapter, as Ruki said. In a second, all were transported to the last chapter, a place that had captive the girls.  
>They had to walk a lot, since the place was so space less, and had no sense of direction. Finally, in one corner standing beside the girls were the animals.<br>As they approached they could see the deplorable state in which young witches were. The wolf and leopard roared towards them, in a failed attempt to drive them away.  
>"Don´t worry, we're here to help, we're friends." said Kilik said in a relaxing and soothing way. Ruki went to see the animals below and almost cried.<br>"Utau? Moira? "She asked with tears in her eyes. The beasts also with tears in their eyes nodded as they shrank to the size of Ruki. The leopard fell down exhausted and the wolf looked defiantly at Kilik.  
>"I trust the lives of our friends." said the little wolf as she fell too. It was soon picked up by Thunder, while Utau (leopard) was collected by Fire. The blunette was picked bridal style by Kilik, while Black Star took the blonde.<br>"I hope we are not too late..." Kid muttered. The way back was a dead silence. Except for Patty, who was laughing madly while Ruki was squeezed to death and struggled to get away from the crazy pistol.

oooo-BACK WITH THE WITCHES-oooooooooo

Kim was about to faint when they all came out of the book. She had blurred vision and was almost not breathing. When going to fall head first into the ground, Ox caught her while Jackie was fanning in her direction. Crona, Risa and Arisa just felt somewhat stunned by the effort they made.  
>"Kim, there were two people in the book. Two witches that at the same time are weapons." informed Soul approaching her. Kim´s eyed widened like soccer balls,and made her way towards the dying girls while crying. Jackie ran alarmed towards the girls.<br>"No, this can´t be true..." Kim said as she wept beside the bodies of the young witches.  
>"A DOCTOR, FAST!" she screamed heartbreakingly while trying to heal them using her powers. Jackie covered her mouth with her hand as she wept silently.<br>Ox was concerned about her. Taking her shoulders, he shook her trying to bring her back to logic. Stein came along with Sid and took away the witches as Kim tried to stop them weakly.  
>"NO! MICAELLA! LEONORE! NO!" she shouted desperately.<br>"Kim, what´s wrong?" Ox asked, concern all written over his face. It was very strange to see Kim and Jackie losing their composure and weeping for so long. But nothing, Kim just screamed incoherence's while kicking with all her might. Ox could only hold her and see her as she cried.  
>"They ... are ... Kim's sisters" - Jackie said between sobs. Finally all fit.<br>"Everyone go home and there is nothing to see." Ox said, holding Kim in his arms possessively. "Jacqueline, I´ll take Kim to your apartment, he can´t to bear all this." Ox told Jackie, who was already better and held a depressed Ruki. Jackie just nodded.  
>"Harvar, stay with Jacqueline and let me know the progress of the sisters. Bring the familiars to Stein they look very tired and need a checkup." he said as he shifted Kim in his arms to a better position and entered Shinigami-sama´s mirror to Kim's apartment.<p>

Ox went to the room with the name of Kim at the door and sat on the bed resting his back against the bedpost. He carried Kim like a baby as she hid her face in his shoulder. He traced little circles in her back in a soothing manner.

Her whimpers reduced as time passed as she calmed down. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Ox with tears fresh in her eyes.  
>"Thank you, Ox." Kim said as she hugged him dearly. For Ox, he was as red as a Christmas ornament.<p>

Today he had seen a side of Kim had never seen: her weak side. Kim fell asleep leaning on the shoulder of Ox.  
>Careful not to wake her, he put Kim in her bed and covered her with the covers. He separated a bit from her and looked at her sleeping face. Her eyelashes had some little tear droplets on. He laughed in a low voice, she has eyelashes like little spider legs. He thought with a smile. Her face was seraphic, almost porcelain. He gently ran his fingers through her cheek and enjoying the smoothness of her smooth skin.<br>He put a chair near her bed to watch her in case something happened. Slowly his eyes began to close. Before going to sleep a single thought furrowed his mind:  
>Kim, I swear I'll protect you forever, I will not let anyone or anything harm you, and if you have to go, I will create a place where we can be together.<p>

_**So there, this is the first chapter of my fanfic Shiroi Honno. This is the English version though. See you in more or less a week.**_

_**Reviews are pretty much appreciated. **_

_**-Meikyuu´s out to bed.**_


End file.
